muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4905
Cold Open Abby Cadabby sets up today's theme of factories. Herry Monster tells her that he was just pretending to go to work at a lunchbox factory, then finds out he forgot to pack his own lunch. Scene #1 Elmo shows off the "anything holder" he made all by himself at school today. The scene turns into a faux-infomercial for the item, as various other characters (Herry, Abby, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Telly and the Count) order one or more for themselves. Scene #2 Elmo gets to work on making more holders, but finds it difficult with only one monster working. Chris tells him about factories and how assembly lines work, and suggests Elmo start a factory to make the holders in an efficient fashion. Scene #3 Chris helps Elmo set up the factory and the roles the others play - Bert and Ernie glue the cardboard, Abby wraps them, Rudy applies stickers, Elmo inspects the product and gives his stamp of approval, then Cookie Monster delivers it to the patrons. Scene #3 With a song, the team assembles their first anything holder. Cookie delivers it to Herry, who orders another for his sister. Cookie rushes back with more and more orders, and the assembly line finds it hard to keep up as they keep working faster and faster. Scene #3 Abby decides to use magic to help in the process and conjures up a device to wrap all the items for her. The machine works well at first, until Abby increases the speed. Soon, it starts sucking up other items within the vicinity and wraps them. Chris rushes in to tell her to stop it. Abby magically ceases the machine, wrapping Chris up as well. Scene #3 Elmo thinks his factory is a disaster and decides to close up shop. The others protest and Chris tells them that they need to work as a better team to effectively get the job done. Everyone works at a comfortable pace as they make the final anything holder for delivery. Plan the Play Elmo replays scenes from the street story, then shows live-action girls making their own birdhouse factory. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. Animation "F is for Factory" - a song about a factory that makes bicycle horns. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young boy orders some tacos from the monster foodies. Cookie Monster has all the ingredients they need, but chows down on the tortilla shells, to Gonger's dismay. They drive to the factory, where they see corn being turned into the bread they need. After they send off the order, Gonger gives Cookie a spare taco shell, which he decides to share with his co-chef. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 11. Cartoon In song, a factory of foxes makes 11 animal snow globes. Cartoon "Lonely Eleven" Elmo's World: Factories Scene #5 Elmo signs off with Abby, who wants to open a silly glasses factory.